Truly A Thing Of Beauty
by Athena's Heart
Summary: My Royai Day 2011 submission,  Just seconds late  I've gone back to edit accordingly -Roy muses in the beauty of his girlfriend of two months seventeen days


A/N: Crap! I cranked this out just short to still be counted as submitted on this as a contribution to Royai Day but was just seconds short of pressing the SUBMIT button when the clock struck twelve (I've gone back to edit my Authors Note and whatnot). Its rather short, but I really wanted to put something out for Royai Day 2011, oh well, better luck next year, I suppose...

* * *

><p>She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid his eyes upon. He was surprised that no one else seemed to notice, but her beauty had always been so subtle and men were dense, he knew this first hand, as he was one of the stupidest men out there for missing it when it had been right in front of him for most of his life.<p>

Nowadays, he had more common sense than that. Sometimes, he'd just admire her, and everything she was. The graceful curve of her neck, the poised movement of her hand as she signed paper after paper, the graceful way she stood to get coffee, the graceful way she approached his desk. She even fell gracefully! She was just so damn graceful.

The first time he saw her fire her gun at the range was indescribable. She moved so fluidly, so perfectly. She was the epitome of grace. It was so beautiful.

Sometimes he'd sneak into the range just to watch her. He knew this was her place, a private area for her and her thoughts, but he couldn't help by watch her in awe. So, when she finally confronted him, he shouldn't have been so surprised, but her mere presence practically intoxicated him.

Which is how he ended up sitting on the bench, a few feet behind her, observing as she fired round after round.

"What are you doing here?" she asked calmly.

"Hmmm?" he responded vaguely.

She sighed, "I asked you what you're doing here. Did you need something?"

He smiled dumbly, "No, I was just watching you,"

She gave him a stiff, somewhat uncertain, nod, not quite sure how she should feel about his awkward confession.

His eyes widened, "Not in a creepy way! I just-you're so amazing and I love being around you. Especially here, where you're the most relaxed and calm and happy," he trailed off.

There was a light blush on her cheeks as she smiled at him, "I'm always happiest with you, Roy," she said softly, leaning down and giving him a chaste kiss, before returning to her stall.

He smiled, dazed by her unexpected public display of affection. Despite the fact that the range was empty except for them, he still counted it. Even though they had been dating for upwards three months, two months and seventeen days to be exact, she still had trouble not solely addressing him as 'Sir' and holding his hand in public, never mind kissing him with other people around.

With that happy thought in mind, he moved closer, wanting to observe her closer now that he'd been found out. Leaning against the edge of the stall, he was able to observe her more closely than ever before.

As she fired down range, he couldn't help but notice how intensely she was concentrating. Truly, one might think she would be stiff and robotic, but the weapon was moving like it was a part of her, an extension of her arm. He, who had always bumbled with her weapon of choice, never seemed to adjust to the heavy metal the way she appeared to. Never could quite connect with it the way he did with his gloves.

The whole thing was just so indescribable and he was filled with affection for her. Part of him wanted to just walk up and wrap his arms around her, but he knew the range's protocol and touching anyone wielding a loaded weapon was grounds to be banned from the establishment. With that in mind, he had enough common sense not to surprise someone who was currently riddling a human sized cutout with disturbing accuracy.

He didn't notice the quiet that had fallen over the range. She had gathered her things and was now looking at him expectantly. He scrambled to think of what she had said, but couldn't recall.

"What?" he asked sheepishly, embarrassed to have been that spaced out.

"I asked if you were ready to go," she her uniform jacket back on and her gun tucked into it's appropriot holster, for anyone who though it was the only she was carring was a fool.

He smiled, "Yep,"

As she started towards the door, realization dawned on him. She was truly a thing of beauty, in every aspect of the word.

He ran to catch up with her and, when he made it top her side, he took her hand in his. To his delight, she didn't pull away, even after they left the privacy of the empty range.

* * *

><p>AN: Once again, Happy Belated Royai Day! Review if you have a moment.


End file.
